Dreaming of James
by GrammarGeek
Summary: Hey,this is a story I wrote while thinking of the guy I liked. It's just JamesLily fluff. I hope you like it. Please review and read all of the Author's Notes in bold.


**To Kevin, my real James. I love you so much. This is what happens to me in Band. Kevin sits beside me. I just wish our non relationship would blossom and end happily like this one does.**

Lily loved James. She didn't know why; she hated everything about him. She hated that he was obnoxious and that she had to do Head Duties with him, but still, Lily loved James. She sat there bored in History of Magic class just staring at him. He just sat there sending notes to his friends.

Lily's mind started drifting as she admired his hot body. Her eyes traced slowly over his smooth jaw bone. Oh, how she wanted to kiss it. Kiss every inch of him. She let her eyes cast over his gently muscular arms. There was that splotched birth mark on his right arm that she always wanted to stroke.

James let out a yawn and stretched…. His shirt stretched out over his abdomen, and Lily reached out to touch it; she loved his stomach. She just wanted to touch it… touch it….

Just then, James looked over and gave her a funny look. The bell suddenly rang, and she gratefully snapped her arm back and quickly collected her things and ran out of the classroom.

She sat quietly up in the Head Dormitory berating herself for attempting to stroke his stomach. Seriously! What if she really did? What would James think?

She sat there making annoyed noises and punching her pillow out of anger. She wanted James soooooooooo badly. She went into a fit and started pummeling her pillow even harder. Then she collapsed and cried. Just cried and cried and cried. She finally went to sleep sobbing quietly. She _loved_ James, and he'd never love her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Three Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily woke up and glanced at her clock. She had 20 minutes before she had to get to the Prefects meeting that she and James were heading. Groaning and wiping her eyes, she went to go take a shower.

In the shower, she was scrubbing. Her mind soon drifted to the object of her affections, and she started picturing him with her. She lifted up her hand and started kissing it pretending it was James.

"Mmmm…" she moaned into her hand. She let her hand slide over the smooth tile of the shower pretending it was James. She started crying; James would never like her. She let her hands drop to her sides and hopped out of the shower. She got dressed and headed to the empty Transfiguration Classroom for the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXX The Transfiguration Classroom XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was already there with the Prefects. He said a few announcements and started on any of the topics of things to fix in the Prefect's watchings. Lily nodded and reinforced everything he said.

Soon, the meeting was over, and Lily dismissed all of the Prefects and turned to leave when James caught her hand.

"Can you wait a second?" He asked.

"Oh, sure," she answered.

They waited for all of the Prefects to leave, and James turned to talk to her.

"Erm, I - IwantedtoaskyouwhyyouwerereachingformeinHistoryofMagic," he rushed.

"Sorry – _What?_" She asked.

James took a deep breath and then said, "I wanted to ask you why you were reaching for me in History of Magic."

Lily's mind went blank; what was she supposed to say? "Erm, I just wanted… just wanted to borrow a quill," she ended lamely.

"Oh, well, in that case, you can have this one," he said thrusting a quill in her hands and looking up at her.

Lily took the quill and stared back. Was that _disappointment_ in his eyes? James quickly mumbled something about homework and headed for the door.

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Without thinking, she kissed him. It was exactly what she thought it would be: Perfect. She pulled back suddenly worried about his reaction. She looked at James. James just slammed his lips back on hers.

The new couple-to-be snogged through the next period much to the amusement of Sirius who was sure to tease James about it the next day, but for now, both were truly happy.

**Sorry, I know this wasn't very good. I needed to write it, though. This is how I feel about my James. I love you, Kevin. I really do. I know you don't like me back either. I hope it wasn't half bad. Hopefully the grammar wasn't bad. Please review with any mistakes you find (I'm too lazy to look this over). I hope this wasn't too much of a waste of your time. Thank you all for reading!**

**-GrammarGeek**

**The real characters:**

**Lily – me (I wish I was as pretty and smart as she was)**

**James – Kevin**

**Sirius – My friends (especially Caitlin, Ruthanne, and Raquel)**


End file.
